


Madam Minx's Most Popular

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Merlin is fine), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Jealous!Arthur, Kinkalot 2020, M/M, Magic Reveal, Main Challenge 2: MIstake, Misunderstandings, References to Sex Work, bottom!Merlin, references to physical assault, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Mistaken identity at a brothel causes Arthur to act on feelings he had long repressed.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Madam Minx's Most Popular

Arthur was furious and it wasn’t because one of his trainees frequented such an illicit establishment. It wasn’t even that the man had used _Arthur’s_ name to (unsuccessfully) worm his way out of trouble. It was that the fiend had the temerity to think he could pummel his bedmate into unconsciousness without any consequences. 

Arthur seethed as he waited with the proprietress for her lackeys to fetch the cretin, eyes roaming the mostly empty room. 

There was a client being serviced in the far corner and Arthur would’ve left them to it without thought if something about that bobbing mop of black hair hadn’t seemed so familiar. Peering closer at the thin boy, half in shadow and back to Arthur as he sucked his client down, Arthur felt certain he knew him. Noticing Arthur’s interesting, the boy’s client, smirking gaze locking with Arthur’s, twisted his fingers into the soft-looking locks and gave a forceful thrust of his hips. This put the boy in a new position and Arthur suddenly felt like he was going to be sick as he caught sight of a very distinctive red scarf around the kneeling boy’s neck. 

The proprietress, noticing Arthur’s absorbed stare as well, said, “He’s one of our most popular sells, if you want a go at him. Clearest blue eyes you’ve ever seen and no diseases.” 

Ears ringing, Arthur took a step towards the horrifying sight as he sought out some incongruous detail that would prove his growing certainty false. 

Before Arthur could take a second step, however, the slurping slap of a thrusting cock abusing a parted mouth making him want to vomit, the lackeys returned and duty compelled Arthur to reluctantly depart. 

“Where were you today?” Arthur questioned the instant Merlin entered his bedchamber, rushing over to a startled Merlin and examining his face, his _lips_ , searching to see if they were swollen from use. 

“I was running errands for Gaius,” Merlin said and Arthur’s heart sank at the lie. 

“Gaius said you were at the tavern,” Arthur forced out. “But I checked and you weren’t there. Where were you?” Arthur asked again, already certain he knew the answer. Arthur vividly remembered the brutal grip of Merlin’s client as he pulled at Merlin’s hair. He took in the sight of the wild strands now, wishing he could run his hands through them in a gentle caress, wiping away the stinging memory of the other touch. 

“It really was you at Madam Minx’s,” Arthur despaired as Merlin struggled to come up with any alternative explanation for where he’d been. 

“Madam Minx’s?” Merlin asked and Arthur almost believed Merlin had no idea what he was talking about before Merlin gave a nervous laugh and asked, “What were you doing there?” 

Recalling what business had brought Arthur to the brothel, all Arthur’s well-rationalized reasons for why he had to maintain a professional distance from Merlin deserted him, pushed out by the image of Merlin bloodied and broken or… _dead_ , killed by a ruthless client. 

“Merlin.” Arthur breathed the name desperately and started to pace. “I’ll double your pay. Triple it. Whatever you need to leave that place. Or,” Arthur hesitated, knowing he was about to change their relationship forever with his next words. “If you work there because you…like it,” Arthur gulped, the words sour on his tongue, imagining faceless men touching uncaringly what Arthur had only been able to dream of. “Contract with me. Let me be your keeper.” 

“Why would you do that?” Merlin asked cautiously. Arthur surged forward, a pained exhalation leaving him as he finally devoured Merlin’s soft lips with his own, seeking to obliterate any lingering taste of Merlin’s client. 

“Because no one should touch you but me,” Arthur declared as he pulled away from a stunned Merlin. Arthur could see why Merlin was such a popular choice as, slowly, desire made his eyes blaze. _Never again_ , Arthur vowed as Merlin took a deep breath. 

“Then touch me,” Merlin murmured, placing Arthur’s hand over his heart. “And know, I don’t know who you saw but I have never worked at Madam Minx’s.” 

For the second time that day, Arthur’s world upended but this time, it was simply righting itself as Merlin led Arthur to the bed, taking his lips in a sensual kiss before Merlin slowly peeled off their clothes. 

Lying naked on his bed, Arthur worshipped Merlin’s body, splaying him out for Arthur to consume. 

“Have you ever been with anyone?” Arthur asked as he circled the tip of his finger around a panting Merlin’s rim. 

“Not there,” Merlin whispered and Arthur groaned, resting his head against Merlin’s quivering thigh as he forced himself to move his finger away and say, “Perhaps we shouldn’t do that, then. Not yet.” Merlin wouldn’t have that, though, and led Arthur’s hand back to his fluttering entrance and said, “Touch me, Arthur.” 

Marveling that he had gone from vowing to erase the memory of every single one of Merlin’s clients to being the man trusted enough to be the first to give Merlin this pleasure, Arthur swallowed Merlin down, working his cock with his mouth as he opened him up with his well-oiled fingers. 

The first thrust into Merlin’s tight heat had Merlin jerking in surprise, a sharp breath escaping him, but Arthur took his time, paying particular attention to what made Merlin moan. Soon, Arthur had Merlin screaming his name. 

“Only me.” The words escaped Arthur unbidden as he continued to ravage Merlin’s hole. 

“Only you, Arthur,” Merlin gasped before smiling saucily. “Although, it sounds like there’s a market for men like me at Madam Minx’s.” 

Arthur knew he was being provoked but still, he pounded into Merlin with renewed force, hitting that spot that made Merlin arch his back and push his arse towards Arthur in abandon. 

“So, where were you really?” Arthur asked as he contentedly held a replete Merlin in his arms. 

“I think it’s time I told you some things about me,” was Merlin’s reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I have y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
